meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 12:06, May 21, 2011 Sorry I don’t know that much about Harry Potter. I like mythology and I watched the movies but I don’t think I would be good at role playing it. Thanks for the invite anyways. Sir Rock 12:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, there are many places open and a few meerkats have names that are available for role playing too. The role playing mobs are the Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa. Sir Rock 12:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can be VZZM011. He was born in June 1999 so he would be a year by next month. Sir Rock 12:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I fixed up Vrunner's page so it is in the right format like all the other meerkats. I also gave you a picture of a Kalahari meerkat because the other one was of a different specie. Sir Rock 13:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Want to role play in any other mob? Meerkats123 01:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean exactly. Like partnered Wikias? Meerkat Role Play Wiki si also Official Partners with other wikias too. Sir Rock 11:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You need to fallow the storyline established in Role play centers Meerkats123 22:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi there will you still be Role playing here Meerkats123 22:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Georgina at the Manor, role play center. Meerkats123 15:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you changed you signature to the previous one you had at wolves role play wiki. It was easier to get around so I can leave new text without having to rick moving you signature. I don't want it to get lost or deleted agian. Aniju Aura 10:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you want Georgina to mate with a rover? Meerkats123 18:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there a certin male you want her to mate with? Meerkats123 23:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, why don't you look around the mobs for one you like? Meerkats123 23:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Have you picked a male yet? Meerkats123 00:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Geogina can mate with Zeus now Meerkats123 01:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updted Meerkats123 13:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updted Meerkats123 14:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updted Meerkats123 18:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 18:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 18:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 00:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 01:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No that isn't how meerkats work. Meerkats are a little differant than more common group animals like wolves. Wolves can mate with other unrelated members in their pack or rovers from other groups while meerkats can not. However they sometimes mate with rovers outside of the group.The dominant pair have breeding rights which means they don't allow anyone else to have pups within the group. The dominant female has the right to kill pups of other females in the group and other memebers do nothing to stop her. This means if Georgina gets pregnant and gives birth next month in September Fu Dog would also be pregnant and probably would kill or abandon her pups. Which is why I didn't want Zeus to mate with Georgina because the pups probably would be born around the time of Fu Dog's. Plus not all the time do roving males get to mate with females of other groups. Anyways the other meerkst in the group can do nothing about breeding since the mob can only care for so many pups and the dominant female usually gives birth to most of the pups. So they don't get mad if they can't mate with other meerkats. I suppose you never seen Meerkat Manor which is what this role play wiki is base off of. Aniju Aura 10:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Awe it is a great show about real meerkats. The mobs seen here were the actual mobs in the show thogh the Vivian and Young Ones mobs played other meerkats. Anyways maybe Vrunner can go roving along with Gothic and Punker wen they go roving again. Aniju Aura 12:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well Punker and Gothic only went roving once and Punker didn't get to mate last time. Ghost also ditch Gothic and Punker for some reason when they went roving together. Aniju Aura 12:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What do you need?Aniju Aura 12:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I notice Georgina has a picture of s differant specie of meerkat as her picture instead of a kalahari meerkat. Would you like a differant picture for her? The Kalahari meerkats are differant from the zoo meerkats.Aniju Aura 12:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pups are not avaibale for role playing till they emerged because they wouldn't do anything for the frist three weeks of their lives. However Sahara's first litter are available for role playing. Kolo was one of them so his litter-mates can be role played. All the other pups have yet to emerged so they are not yet ready for role play. You would have to pick one of the pups from the previous litter or wait for the new pups to come out whenever Sir Rick decided when. Aniju Aura 12:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The only meerkats available in the Lizula are Sahara's five months old children VLM025, VLM027 and VLF028. They are no longer pups though but not yet adults. Meerkats are considered adults at a year of age. Aniju Aura 12:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, there are some juvenile meerkats in the Whiskers, Commandos and Zappa too for role played. Aniju Aura 12:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What kind of monkeys? Aniju Aura 12:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 13:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Maybe but I have to help Sir Rock with another role play right now. It should be ready in August. It is about Wild Dogs but it is not fully set up yet. I don't know too much about monkeys though. I know a little more about lemars but those are not monkeys. Have you ever seen this show called Rebel Monkeys on NetGeo?Aniju Aura 13:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sir Rock doesn't want to give out a link till it is ready he says. So I'll leave it up to him to decided when it is ready. It is his role play wiki. I was just helping him because I know how to make templates and all. I don't know too much about monkey so I'll have to research before I can role play. Aniju Aura 13:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what that is so you'll have to explain it too me. Right now I need to get some sleep. Sir Rock 16:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you ask SnapeFan1 if she is still role playing here? Meerkats123 20:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No, probably not. You or Meerkats can take over my meerkats, as i might not come around here much or at all "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Tell her to to let Sir Rock know Meerkats123 20:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) lol kk. Roleplay them well :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Owl? lol and okay, I'll message Sir Rock. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to learn more about meerkats?Meerkats123 18:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) See here http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat Meerkats123 01:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play a Commando meerkat? Meerkats123 01:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Since Goergina couldn't mate do you want one of your male meerkats to mate with one of my females? I have Gaia from the Commandos. Aniju Aura 05:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 22:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You still there Meerkats123 01:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I was busy. Are you still there Meerkats123 23:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Who's Vrunner trying to mate with? Meerkats123 23:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I notice you keep talking about Vrunner in the Estate Territory but that is for the Lazuli not the Zappa. Vrunner is a Zappa male so anything relating to him when he is not interacting with another mob should be put in Empire Territory. Plus the Zappa already went back home so he should be at their burrow. Aniju Aura 04:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) He can't mate with Fu Dog She's pregnent Meerkats123 21:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes She mated with Kronos Pick another female Meerkats123 22:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Aniju said Vrunner could mate with Gaia Meerkats123 22:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Gaia is in the Commandos Meerkats123 22:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play a Commandos male? I wanted Zeus to have a common roving buddy. Would you be interested? Meerkats123 13:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Zeus is already roving Have Hermes catch up with him Meerkats123 18:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Fu Dog's mate with Kronos so she alreayd mated with him so that was why Georgina couldn't have pups. Pumpkin is a Zappa female so Vrunner being yoru only male at the time couldn't mate with her because they were related. And Cleo and Blaze are too young to have pups so that really only left Gaia. Aniju Aura 11:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya know what since you have Hermes now can he instead mate with Pumpkin of the Zappa. Hera got in the way at the Commandos and I think Libitina should have some pups first since she is the dominant female, but I would hate to kill off Hera's pups if she was to have any. Vrunner can mate with Gaia another time but the Zappa rovers should run into the splinter group and help Emo with her pups. But first the Zappa should get back together and then later Hermes can mate with Pumpkin. Aniju Aura 05:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe later, things are happening at the Commandos. Also you don't have to have the title of the section be the same as the text and you don't have to add links because I know who may meerkats are and what mobs they are in. Right now Hades is kinda busy helping his family with the Zappa splinter. Sir Rock 06:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Territory is updated Meerkats123 00:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you trying to kill Emo's third pup? Vrubber should try to save it. Hades is not your meerkat. You can't make him take it. Meerkats123 01:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Put up something else if you can Meerkats123 02:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 22:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Check out my blog Meerkats123 23:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Zappa splinter Is Vrunner going to run into the splinter group? They could use another adult to help them with the pups. Also now that the Commandos are done with the Whiskers, you can have Hermes come by the Zappa and mate with Pumpkin once the Zappa start foraging. Right now there is a jackal so it would be best to wait after it leaves and the splinter groups rejoins the Zappa. Aniju Aura 03:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pumpkin is with the main group and there are no pups there since the splinter group has yet to rejoin. I think we were hoping Vrunner could led the splinter group back to the new burrow so Pumpkin wouldn't be babysitting. Also Pumpkin takes her babysiting very seriously and would see Hermes as a threat to the pups and chace him away. So Hermes would have to try and mate with Pumpkin while the group is out foraging. Aniju Aura 06:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 22:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) all role play centers are updated Meerkats123 23:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) All role play centers are updated Meerkats123 16:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Vrunner can't mate with Pumkin They're brother and sister. Hermes can mate with Pumkin. Meerkats123 17:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 23:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 21:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 17:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay now is the best time for Georgina to mate since Fu Dog and no other females are pregnant right now. Can Ares mate with Georgina? Aniju Aura 02:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh he's already there. Aniju Aura 23:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Did Ares and Georgina mate yet? I would like for Fu Dog to have another litter maybe in December so Georgina would have to give birth in November to miss Fu Dog's pups. Also have Hermes stop by the Zappa when they go out foraging again so he can mate with Pumkpin. Aniju Aura 04:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Empire territory is updated Meerkats123 20:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 21:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC)